Animal crossing: My story
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: Finally! I'm able to move out of my stupid house with my parents! Now I can buy my own house and everything! Well...I'm still able to buy my house but...I'm not in our world anymore. I will face bullies like Oxford, find romance with several villagers, I might even risk my neck a couple times, ill even make some creepy discovery's through it all ill be wondering, how do I get home?


Animal Crossing Self Insert

Chapter 1: Into the town of little!

I sighed as I grabbed my bags and entered the train. My hoodie which held in one pocket my mp3 and in the other my phone and some gum was unzipped, my pants had a tear in the pocket but I didn't care. Because I'm finally moving out I couldn't be happier, I was finally free, free to live how I wanted to and now able to buy a house. I had a couple thousand dollars, enough for the down payment of a cheap house, and maybe part of the rent for the next month, least until I found a job. I sighed laying my head against the comfy seat I sat in. I soon fell asleep.

"Hey?...Hey?...Hey wake up?" I groggily opened my eyes and almost yelped as I saw a large, humanoid cat. It wore a sweater like shirt without pants. It took my sleepy mind a couple moments to figure out who it was. It was Rover from Animal Crossing!

"Oh good your awake!" Rover said, flashing a smile. "I didn't know what to think when I found you lying there and I really didn't want you to miss your stop, plus now I have company." Rover took the seat across from me.

"So the names Rover, what's yours?" I couldn't help but frown as I realized I really didn't want to give away my true name. It took me a couple moments to think of what exactly I would tell him I wanted to be called. So I decided to give him the name I used in my videogames and writing.

"My names Shadow." I know not really original but I didn't care. I didn't really feel like giving out my real name. Especially since this some sorta crazy dream. "Nice to meet you Rover." Yeah nice to meet you even though you're not supposed to be real I thought sarcastically. Oh man… did I hit my head or something? Maybe there's a gas leak…wait if there's a gas leak then I'm hallucinating and the conductor doesn't know! I jumped out of my seat ignoring the sleeping turnip lady and yanked open the door to the conductor's area. I ignored the oddly placed phone and opened one more door to the conductor.

"Well hello there, usually I have my passengers in their seats, though it is nice to have company." The monkey conductor said. I quickly backed away, shaking my head slowly. What the heck is going on here? This isn't right! I shook my head of these thoughts and sat back in my chair, Rover was still sitting there and flashed me a smile.

"How's the conductor?" He asked obviously not seeing the disbelief and worry on my face.

"He's…fine." I mumbled quietly, my head felt like it was spinning, so many thoughts running at a million miles per hour. How was I in an Animal crossing world? Can I get out of here? Am I stuck?

"So where are you heading?" Rover asked glancing out the window curiously.

"I don't know…" I answered truthally. I mean what towns and or cities were there in this place? What is this world even called?

"You don't know? How could you move out and not know where you were going?" Rover gave me a curious look. I gave him a weak shrug, my stomach feeling queasy. Truthally I had known where I was going before I got transported into this world…wonder which game I'm in, I mean I've only played the GameCube and like ten minutes of the first DS one and didn't really care for it.

"Oh I got an idea! A know a little town called Little not too far from here" Rover said with a smile " I have a friend their that is selling houses maybe we can get you one, once sec ill give him a call." With that said Rover jumped out of his seat and went to the phone, if it was at all like the Gamecube game he would be calling Tom Nook. I tapped my chin remembering what I had heard from New Leaf, become a mayor, have a cute Secretary, but once again how would I go from not having any power to owning a whole town? Sure it would be fun at first….but I'm sure it would get tiring after a little while…of course it would be frightening to walk into a town and immediately become a mayor, I mean…

What happened if this was like none of the games? What if it was different? What if their were killers, or war or even a insane apocalyptic wasteland? Would I be able to get back home? Or what if it was just like the games, I would just go day by day helping villagers out and paying off rent and expenses for my house, that would get boring pretty quickly. What happens if someone like-likes me? Wouldn't that be just a little…giantly awkward!

Is there internet? Can I play my Xbox 360 here? Do I have to-

"Hey, good news! My friend said he has a couple places open for buying!" Rover smiled as he watched me. "Did you know that its located in the town of little?"

Little? Probably just irony but that's the first town I ever made... definitely brings back a couple memories too...i wonder if it will be like my first town...I could still remember the animals that had lived their like it was yesterday...

"Hey, heyyyyy" Rover chuckled. "If you don't have money you can always pay him off with a little work."

Great, good ol Tom Crook...better make sure tho..."Whats the guys name?" I asked glancing outside wondering if this was a dream, how much longer would i be awake?

"Tom Nook, most people say he's greedy, personally I think he just knows how to make money." Rover said rolling his eyes. Yep good ol Tom Crook.

(Skipping stupid tom nook thingy)

I walked into the house with the black roof; I liked it better than the other four houses just because of the black roof. The other houses had green, red, another red, and an orange roof. As I walked into the house I couldn't help but smile at the wooden floor, better than what I usually got with my "first house" in animal crossing. I glanced at the walls and wasn't surprised to see it was just a regular wall, no special designs or anything, and of course I had the orange box with the journal on top and the tape deck next to it. I can still remember that the only reason he was giving those away was because nobody would buy them from the store, cheap raccoon.

I wandered around the room, hoping to find the bathroom, I mean I know they didn't have them in the games, but I needed a bathroom! While I was searching I found a large handle that was pressed more or less into the floor, I grabbed it and pulled to show a cellar. Climbing down the cellar steps I chuckled as I saw the bathroom, with sink, shower and bathtub. I didn't remember ever seeing this in the games…maybe it was a secret or something…I climbed back up the steps and glanced at the wall now also noticing there were a couple electric outlets. Ah boy I really hope I don't have to pay for water or electricity, I don't even have the money to pay for the damned house!

I sighed knowing exactly who I was gonna see once I headed outside the house and it took some teeth gritting and mental exertion. It took about five minutes of pointless chat to get to the point of the house. 18,000 bells.

"I don't have anything close to that!" I shook my head. Was this really the amount you had to pay in the game? And how the heck would someone realistically get that much? Then again I am in the Animal Crossing world so I suppose I could just do it how anyone else does when they play…doing favors for the townsfolk's and selling everything. Or like my little brother did when he sold shells nonstop and not only paid off his first house debt but his second one too…still don't know how he had the patience to do that but whatever.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to pay it off all at once, no instead you can pay it off in your own time. But…hmm…I do need some help around the shop….ah I know you can come work for me at the shop and I will take down on your debt." Before I could even answer he chuckled to himself. "Yes what a great idea, I will see you at my shop." With that he walked off. ….seriously….seriously? Ugh…Well as long as the rest of the villagers aren't like him I will be able to stand this…

_**Authors Notes: Sorry about that, I know I should have uploaded the first chapter once it was actually finished but….yeaaaa, anyway hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
